13 Years Later
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: A look at the gangs' lives 13 years later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Howard and Bernadette**_

A blood-curdling scream emanated from Halley's bedroom causing Howard to spill his popcorn all over Bernadette.

"Halley, baby what are you watching?" Howard asked as he knocked on her door.

Her room became silent and a second later Halley opened her door. She was 12 years old, had long curly brown hair and almost the same size as Bernadette. She had on a shirt with a picture of a winged man in a trench coat and pajama pants with strange symbols on them.

"The 26th season premiere of Supernatural!" Halley replied as 11 year old Brian came out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Is that the show you spent the entire summer binge watching?" Bernadette replied as Brian headed up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Halley began. "You see. . ."

"Halley four words or less!" Howard replied not wanting to get stuck in a long winded explanation. Halley rolled her eyes.

"You can't explain Supernatural in just four words Dad!" Halley began. "But to make a long story short the angel Castiel is back with the brothers and is regrowing Dean's leg!"

"Okay!" Howard replied slowly as Halley went back into her room. "Why can't she be interested in show like MacGiver instead!"

"At least she and Brian like Doctor Who like you do!" Bernadette replied as she picked up the last of the popcorn.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raj and his Family**

9 year old twins Charita and Devina smiled as they hid with their mother, Lucille in the kitchen.

Lucille smiled as she opened the door a crack and watched her 4 year old daughter, Kalini play a game with her husband Raj.

"You're getting hots daddy!" Kalini exclaimed as Raj walked up to the window seat.

"Really is it under the pillow?" He asked and as he picked up the pillow Lucille and the twins walked out of the kitchen.

His eyes widened as he read the words on Kalini's hand-made shirt.

 _ **BIG SISTER KALINI**_

"Oh my goodness Lucille is it true?" Raj asked shakily as Kalini jumped up and down and both Charita and Devina were smiling from ear to ear.

Lucille's blue and green eyes glistened as she smiled and nodded.

"I'm so happy!" Raj exclaimed and as he pulled his wife into his arms the girls cheered. "Hopefully they won't be born in an elevator or on a plane this time."

"Here's hoping!" Lucille chuckled as she and Raj kissed.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Leonard and Penny**_

"Penny Penny Nǐ yǐjīng bèi tímíng Nǐ yǐjīng bèi tímíng!" Penny's Director kept repeating in Chinese when they answered his FaceTime call on their TV.

"What's he saying?" Both Wyatt and Wesley, their 9 year old twin boys replied in unison.

"Hold on Shaun let me call your sister!" Penny replied as she pressed a button on the remote. "Call Raj and Lucille!"

Lucille immediately answered and Leonard had to put his hands over both his sons's eyes because she was holding one of skulls which she immediately put behind her.

"Hey Lucille do know what your brother is trying to say?" Penny asked anxiously.

"Tā bèi tímíng Tā bèi tímíng!" Shaun kept repeating causing Lucille to gasp.

"Aap naamit kiya gaya hai, aap naamit kiya gaya hai!" Lucille replied clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Ugh hold on let me call your sister!" Penny replied as she pressed a button on the remote again. "Call Stuart and Rose Bloom!"

Stuart's wife, Rose who was the sister to both Shaun and Lucille, answered the phone while holding one of her prosthetic legs.

"Hey Rose do have any idea what your brother and sister are trying to say?" Penny asked sighing.

"Nǐ yǐjīng bèi tímíng!" Shaun exclaimed as he fell into his desk chair.

"Aap naamit kiya gaya hai!" Lucille exclaimed continuing to jump up and down.

"Oh Dios mío!" Rose exclaimed as she finished putting on her leg. "You've been nominated!"

"Oh my God!" Penny exclaimed as Leonard pulled her in for a hug and the boys jumped up and down on the couch.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 _ **Nǐ yǐjīng bèi tímíng: 'You've been nominated' in Chinese**_

 _ **Tā bèi tímíng: 'She's been nominated' in Chinese**_

 _ **Aap naamit kiya gaya hai: 'She's been nominated' in Hindi**_

 _ **Oh Dios mío: 'Oh my goodness' in Spanish**_

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SHELDON AND AMY Part I**_

Sheldon and Amy smiled at each other as they walked arm in arm down the hospital hall on their way to their daughter's room.

"Good Morning Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fowler!" Nurse Evans replied as their 9 year old son, Arthur Augustin, looked up from his phone and smiled as both of his 9 year old sisters, Bardeen Curie and Diana Edwina ran past them.

Sheldon, Amy and everyone in the hall gasped and tears welled up in Sheldon's and Amy's eyes as Bardeen and Diana walked back to them. More tears ran down Sheldon's eyes because for the first time since they were babies he couldn't tell either of his little girls apart.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Sheldon and Amy are in two parts because I had a hard time coming up with their kids' names.**_

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

_**SHELDON AND AMY Part II**_

As their daughters walked over to them Sheldon thought back to all the moments leading up to this.

Both Amy and Penny found out that they were pregnant at the same time. At first Penny thought it was an allergic reaction to the costume she had to wear for the season finale of her show but since Amy had the same symptoms they went and got tested. Sheldon had fainted when Amy told him.

On the same day Leonard and Penny found out they were having twins they found out that they were having triplets. It was a bittersweet moment because it looked like their twin girls were going to be conjoined. Miraculously when they went in for their next scan they watched as the girls separated on their own. However Diana Edwina would still be born with a severely deformed leg with practically no foot at all.

They were born a month early but only Diana had to stay in the hospital an extra week. Sheldon and Amy decided to move downstairs into 3A while they looked for a house. By the time Leonard and Penny's twin boys were four months old and the triplets were five and a half months they all managed to move into houses across the street from Howard and Bernadette.

A funny thing happened on moving day though. Lucille had spilled her rather creepy arts and crafts project on the still glitchy elevator and when Sheldon went into help her the doors slammed shut. Lucille went into labor without even knowing she was pregnant before hand and Sheldon helped deliver not one but two baby girls.

A few months after that Raj and Lucille moved in next door to Howard and Bernadette after they were married. Five years later Lucille unexpectedly gave birth again to another girl right after their plane had taken off for India.

At the same time Lucille's sister Rosetta merged her book store with Stuart's comic book store and it became a huge success. They eventually were able to open a few more and eventually fell in love. They eventually married four years earlier, moved next door to Howard and Bernadette and are in the process of adopting a child.

While all these things were going on both Howard and Amy continued their work on brain controlled robotic devices. They eventually brought Lucille who was a renowned neurosurgeon/neuroscientist into the mix. They figured that they could eventually give Diana a robotic prosthetic.

They finally made a breakthrough a couple years earlier and after many tests they got permission from several authorities to go through with the surgery.

They sat down with Diana and discussed every single thing about the prosthetic from the implant that was similar to the Cochlear implant to the eerily lifelike toes of the prosthetic. They even let Arthur and Bardeen in on the discussion. Diana was hesitant at first but eventually agreed to go through with it.

They were all just as smart as Sheldon was when he was their age and were in the same grade as Halley. Once word got out that Diana was having the surgery half the class including Arthur and Bardeen shaved their heads. Halley and several others just wore bald caps.

After several hours of surgery Diana had a new leg that didn't look like a prosthetic leg at all. Halley even pointed out the it looked like Agent Phil Coulson's hand on Agents Of S.H.E.I.L.D. and that Diana was now wearing a permanent garter on her thigh.

Several hours after surgery though Diana still wasn't able to move her new leg and foot and was getting discouraged. All the doctors though said it would probably take a little more time.

Diana rolled her eyes as the last doctor left the room. Bardeen climbed into the bed next to her as Arthur dragged the reclining chair closer to the bed. A tear rolled down her cheek as they got ready to FaceTime with their parents, who were away for their anniversary.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
